loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 3
After the reunion, Lisa's kids still had more questions. Hugh Jr: So what made you start liking Dad in the first place? Alicia: Yeah! How did you meet? Hugh Jr: And did you and Lily fight A LOT? Alicia: Lily was just a baby then... Did you and LOLA fight a lot? Lisa: ENOUGH! I have a much better idea! She sat them down in the living room. Rita & Lynn Sr gave Lisa some DvD's and photo scrapbooks of the Loud siblings as kids. Lisa put in one titled: The Studly Muffin Lisa: This tape is when I first met Hugh. The tape played. 30 years into the past: 2017 A young Lincoln barged into a young Lisa's room asking if Lisa could tutor him as he is falling behind in all of his classes. Lisa swiftly declines, saying there's a tutor in the community college who could tutor him. Young Lisa: Sorry, Linc, but I have to tutor Luan in Algebra, Lynn in Calculus, and Lucy in Chemistry... I can't do you and them at the same time. There is, however, students at the community college who tutor for extra credit! Young Lincoln: Thanks Lis! 3 hours later A young Hugh walked in the door. Young Lincoln: So you must be my new tutor.... Young Hugh: What a lovely place you got here! I'm Hugh, your tutor. So are you ready to get to work? Young Lincoln: Yes! Young Hugh: Splendid! Just then all 10 of Lincoln's sisters came down. A young Lori entered the dining area where Lincoln and Hugh were studying. Young Lori: Ba ba ba! Lori fainted at the sight of Hugh flipping his hair. Young Lincoln: You mind Lori? We're trying to study! Just then, a young Lola and Lana came barging in. Young Lana: Ba ba ba! Lana fainted at the sight of Hugh flipping his hair. Young Lola: Ba ba ba! Lola fainted at the sight of Hugh flipping his hair, also. Just then the remaining sisters came in and did the same thing. In Present day: Hugh Jr paused the tape. Hugh Jr: So, I'm confused... ALL your sisters liked dad once? Alicia: How come you married him, though? Lisa: So little time... Just press play.. You'll find out soon! In 2017: After all the sisters were awestruck over the young Hugh, Lincoln was furious. Young Lincoln: Okay! That is enough! Every time a good looking guy comes into the house doesn't mean he's yours! Lincoln's sisters stared at him. Young Lincoln: Lets find a quieter place to study, Hugh. Young Hugh: Marvelous idea! In Lincoln's room: Young Hugh: And that is the Magna Carta, this is how you solve for X, and here's how you congregate French verbs. Hugh pointed to a text book picture of the Magna Carta, did a math problem solving for X, and showed Lincoln a dictionary of French verbs. Just then Lisa came barging in. Young Lisa: I need to borrow Hugh for a minute... Young Lincoln: What? Why? Lisa smirked widely and proceeded. Young Lisa: You are the perfect specimen to teach Lola anatomy! Lisa then went into Lola's room with Hugh and a pointing stick. Young Lisa: This is called a rectus abdominis. Otherwise known as a six pack. Young Hugh: Wow! I say... Young Lisa, still focused on Hugh: Now, if you'll turn around, I'll point out the gluteus maximus. Young Hugh: I say, I'm quite scared... In Present day: Hugh Jr: MOM! You actually tried to see Dad's gluteus maximus! And six-pack! Alicia: I'll have nightmares for years! Lisa: It's not what you think... It will easily explain more... In 2017: Just then, the siblings were downstairs. Hugh had left Lincoln to keep studying. Lori was texting Bobby, her boyfriend, and Lisa was knitting a pink sweater of Hugh. Young Lincoln: Okay! That's it! Why is it that YOU always ruin things? You, Lisa especially! I thought you were above this! Young Lisa: All I suggested to Hugh is we move in with him... I had no idea he'd run out screaming! Young Leni: And, like I never seen anyone so cute... What am I supposed to do? Young Lisa: He's MINE! Back off, sister! Young Leni: Ah... Leni took out her phone and started typing on it. Young Leni: This is what our future baby would look like! Leni showed Lisa an app of a baby simulator. A rather lanky male baby appeared on the screen with blonde hair, sunglasses, and a diaper. Young Lisa: Eh. Incorrect! It is Hugh and I who are meant to be and who will have this as a baby! Lisa showed Leni a printed out picture of a slightly chubby male baby with glasses and brown hair. Young Lisa: I call it, Hugh Jr! In present day: Hugh Jr: So that's how my name came to be! Alicia: Cool! Lisa: Exactly. That's what I wanted to show you! Just then, Lisa popped in another tape. It was titled The Science House. 30 years into the past: 2017 A young Lisa was working on an experiment in her room. When suddenly, Poof! the experiment blew up in her face. A young Luan walked in shortly after, wanting help with something. Young Lisa: Is it an algebra problem? I can't really help with chemistry right now... Young Luan: I'll give you a minute. Ha ha! Times up! Lisa rolled her eyes at that. She had invented a remote control that makes every problem solvable. The catch was, there was only one button... But she could make it work... Just then, in the hallway. Young Lisa: I have made a remote that will solve all of your problems! Young Luan: But there's only one button? You're like a wizard! Young Lisa: I'm a scientist! Now stand still. Luan got zapped by the remote. She said a cheesy joke, and a fake audience laughed at it. Young Luan: Thanks! Now to start my own stand-up comedy show! Young Lisa: Now I better get back to work! Just then a young Lynn came by and interrupted. She wanted shoes that run twice as fast as the new ones she just bought. Young Lynn: You can do it! You can always think of something! Young Lisa: Ugh. Understood... Lisa zapped Lynn with the remote. Suddenly, Lynn ran by Lisa with super-speed. Then a young Luna came in having trouble with her voice. Young Luna: Yo, Lisa.. Think you can help me out with something? Young Lisa: I know where this is going... Lisa zapped Luna with the remote. Suddenly, Luna's voice was auto tuned. Young Luna: Now I can show this voice to the world! Lisa chuckled. Young Lisa: I can use this for anything! Just then a young Lucy entered. Young Lucy: Can a remote like that help a broken heart that's just dark, moody, and depressed? Young Lisa: I've always thought that's just an emo phase... Here take this, it may solve your problem. Lisa handed Lucy a white pill. Young Lucy: Anti-depressants? Sigh... Okay. Lucy swallowed the pill. Young Lucy: I don't feel anything different. Young Lisa: Open your eyes more and take a look! Lucy pushed her bangs back. Her eyes looked livid! Lucy then fainted. Just then, a young Lana and Lola were arguing about a bunny. Young Lola: I want princess bunny to play dress-up with me! Young Lana: And I want the bunny to play in the mud with me! How do you know he's a girl? Young Lola: It's an ambiguous gender! Now let me have her! Young Lisa: UGH! You two can never agree on anything! You know, I have a much better idea! Lisa smirked as she zapped both Lola and Lana with the remote. Then Lola and Lana started moving towards each other. Young Lana & Lola: Hey! What are you doing to us. They then combined into one person. Lala (Lana and Lola combined): What did you do to us? Young Lisa: Since you two can never agree on anything, now you're one person! Lala: We can't decide! We've become a monster experiment! AHHHHH! Lisa laughed evilly. Young Lisa: Then it means we'll be with Lona... Isn't that great Lily? Young Lily had a blank stare at Lisa, with her arms crossed... Young Lisa: Why are you giving me that look? The siblings got what they wanted... Suddenly, Luna called out to Lisa. Young Luna: Yo, Lisa! Young Lisa: Interrupted once again! What is it? Young Luna: Ever since you made my voice auto-tuned, people have been calling me a sellout. They said it's OVERRATED! Young Lynn: And I can't move my legs anymore, they're just so beefed up! Young Lisa: That's just some simple malfunctions.. I'm sure Luan is happy.. Luan came rushing out of her room toward Lisa. Young Luan: You gotta fix this! It's like I'm living in a children's sitcom! Laughter roared. Young Luan: Shut Up! Shut Up! Young Lisa: Alright.... For those who got affected, stand in one place! Her siblings huddled around. Lisa zapped the remote on them once more. Young Lynn: That's great and all... But all I can see is one button.. You're a scientist, not a wizard who can fix everything just because your smart... Young Lisa: What do you think I've been trying to tell you this whole time Lynn? Young Lynn: Well played.. Next time invent something that's actually useful... Young Lisa: As a matter of scientific fact I have. She pointed to a cloning machine. In Present day: Hugh Jr: So you did all that to get your siblings to understand that you can't fix every problem of theirs? Alicia: Sounds a bit extreme, mom.... Lisa: It had to be done. They ended up thanking me for it later... Lisa: Which reminds me... She popped in another tape called "Snow Day Bored" 30 years in the past: 2017 The siblings were huddled around a TV watching the weatherman announce upcoming snow days. Young Lucy: Oh spirit in the sky... Bring us a snow day! Young Luan: Fingers crossed! Everything crossed! Young Lola: I have my lucky rabbit's foot! Young Lana: And I have my lucky booger! It's gotten me through preschool! The weatherman then announced the school closings. Royal woods was one of them. A young Lisa then came in and announced there will not be a snow day. Young Lisa: It's concluded there will not be a snow day! My special salt will wipe every street clean, so you'll have no trouble accessing school! The siblings were outraged. They threw pillows at Lisa. Young Lola: Why ruin it for EVERYONE? Young Lisa: As you see here, your brain capacity decreases when you miss a day of school... Young Lincoln: If you've actually had fun in the snow, you'd understand... Young Lisa: Well.. I guess I could frolic in the snow this one day.. Young Leni: Yeah! And we'll have F-O-N! Fun! Young Lisa: OKAY! Fine! But only since I can't stand to hear you spell erroneously... The siblings chanted F-O-N multiple times. Young Leni: Wait, I thought we were spelling fun? They all rushed outside. Young Lisa: Fail to impress me and it's back to school for you truants! Lincoln was the first to show Lisa his fun activity in the snow. It was an unsturdy snow fort. Young Lincoln: Get in Lis, this will be fun! Young Lisa: The unsturdy foundation.. The walls could collapse in any minute. Hardly up to code.. Lisa tapped the fort and it fell down with Lincoln in it.. Lana came over to Lisa, and convinced her to do her fun activity. Lana showed Lisa a snowman. Young Lana: And this is Mr. Twig arms! Young Lisa: And what does Mr. Twig arms do? Young Lana: He's jolly... Young Lisa: If you valued your education, you would have no problem building this. She went into the garage and got a metal robot out. It zapped Lana's snowman and melted it. Lisa laughed. Young Lisa: I forgot.. It has jolly seeking lasers.. Just then, Luan showed Lisa her fun activity. Luan stuffed a mound of snow down Lincoln's pants. Young Lincoln: Cold, cold, cold, cold! Young Lisa: Losing a buttock to frostbite is NO laughing matter, as according to the Shackleton expedition... Young Luan: I don't know what you said, but it's SNOW time to be cheeky! Get it? Young Lisa: Unfortunately, yes.. Then Lucy showed Lisa her fun activity. Young Lucy: This is corpse-sickles... Young Lisa: So lie here and get hypothermia... Young Lucy: Yes. Then Lynn showed Lisa her fun activity. Lynn got a race car like vehicle and put Lisa and her in it. Young Lynn: And up next is Lynn and Lisa Loud! The crowd goes wild! Lynn pushed the car a bit too fast. Young Lisa: I do not see this ending well. Lisa fell into 20 feet of snow. Everyone crowded around her asking if she enjoyed it. Young Lisa: This proves snow days are a health hazard and ergo, I shall unleash the salt... Young Lincoln: NOOOOOO! Young Lisa: Not much I can do... Just then, a snowball hit Lisa in the face. It was Lana. Young Lana: You finks! Young Lisa: You poked a bear, my friend... Lisa then hit Lana with a snowball... Young Lisa: That felt pretty good... She then hit all the other siblings with snowballs and it turned into a snowball fight. Young Lincoln: That was kinda - Young Lisa: Fun? F-O-N? Young Lincoln: Yeah... Just then, the day came to an end and they all were anxiously dreading school. Lisa got an idea. She called NASA to make a cloud simulator that makes it snow. The siblings were all in Lincoln's room when they saw it was snowing. Lana commented on how it could have been her lucky booger that made it snow longer. Lisa heard that. Young Lisa: Eh. Incorrect. Young Lana: I still think it was you lucky B! In present day: Hugh Jr: Then what happened? Lisa: Welll.... In 2017: Outside, Lincoln was sledding. Lisa pelted him with a snowball cannon. Young Lisa: Nothing like lobbing frozen projectiles! Snow day!!!!!!! Just then, Lana was making yet another snowman. That was instantly ruined by Lisa's snowball cannon. Young Lana: Mr. Twig Arms Jr! Lisa maniacally laughed. Young Lisa: Look alive, Lana! Mr. Twig Arms sure doesn't! Lynn was racing Lisa, until she pelted Lynn with her snowball canon. Young Lisa: Hey Lynn, say hello to my not-so little friend. The cannon blasted Lynn all the way in Lincoln's snow-fort. Lisa laughs maniacally Young Lisa: SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!!! Just then, Lisa brings snow inside the house. Lisa then shoots snow balls at Lori, who was video chatting with Bobby, Lana who was in the bathroom, Leni and Lincoln who were hiding in the fireplace, and Lynn and Lucy who were hiding in the ventilation shafts. The next morning, they all wished for no more snow, yet Lisa called NASA again to get more snow. Young Lincoln: Why are you doing this? Call off the snow day! Young Lisa: Cloud seeding isn't reversible! Young Lincoln: Then use your special salt! Young Lisa: I'm sorry, you guys convinced me! Snow day's are F-O-N, fun! The other siblings begged for Lisa to call off the snow day. Young Lisa: Well, I'm quite crestfallen. But if that is the consensus, I'll submit to the will of the majority. They all cheered as Lisa was spreading salt across all the streets. Lisa admits to tricking them all. In present day: Lisa: So that's it... She got a text from Lincoln. It read, if you're watching the home tapes, don't forget to show them all what I did to impress Ronnie Anne. Lisa gulped. That was the 3rd time Lincoln tried to change her. She doesn't know if her kids are old enough to see such horror! Hugh Jr: Mom, what's wrong? Lisa: Ahhh, your uncle Lincoln wants me to show you another tape... Of what happened when he wanted to change me to impress some girl... Hugh Jr: I want to see! Alicia: Yeah! Me too! Lisa: FINE! She popped in a tape called: Lisa changes it Up! 30 years in the past: 2017 A young Lincoln was playing video games in his underwear while a young Lisa walked in. She handed Lincoln his phone, claiming it was Ronnie Anne calling him. Young Lincoln: Thanks a bunch, Lis! Ronnie Anne should come here any second now! You may want to change into some suitable clothes! She's a bit of a snob when it comes to dressing.... Lisa gulped. There's no way she's changing JUST for Lincoln's inane girlfriend! She had to do it anyways, as Lincoln makes everything extremely difficult when she says no... So she went into Leni's old clothes. There were some old black shades, a black leather jacket, a green and white striped shirt, skinny jeans, and black heeled boots. Young Lisa: Peeerrfecct! She then put those on, corrected her eyes so she won't fall down a lot, and fixed her hair, making it wavier and put in a green barrette Lola wasn't using anymore. Young Lincoln: See. Don't you feel much better now... Young Lisa: I don't know if it's really me, though... Young Lincoln: You'll get used to it... Just then the doorbell rang. It was a young Ronnie Anne, accompanied by a young Bobby, who was looking for Lori. Suddenly, a young Lori came rushing downstairs. Young Lori: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It's Bobby Boo Boo Bear! So where are you taking me? Young Bobby: On an amazing date to Burpin Burger, of course! Young Lori: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! As Lori and Bobby exited the Loud House, Lincoln showed Ronnie Anne everything in the Loud House. Ronnie Anne noticed Lisa. Young Ronnie Anne: And this is? Young Lincoln: Oh, yeah... THIS is my younger sister, Lisa... She acts incredibly smart, but who knows what really goes on in there... Lisa felt hurt as Ronnie Anne laughed at that comment. She went upstairs.. Lincoln tried to change her, for the last time. She snuck into Lori & Leni's room. She was searching for something to make Lincoln crack. She found a white box that said Marlboro. It was cigarettes... Interestingly enough, Leni tried them once but quit after it ruining her "good" looks.. Lisa wouldn't be that foolish for them to ruin her good looks, as she scientifically altered one. Lisa then went downstairs with the modified cigarette in hand then huffed it in, in front of Lincoln. Young Lincoln: WHAT! Lisa! What do you think you're doing?! Young Ronnie Anne: I'd better leave.... Young Lincoln: (to Ronnie Anne) No, stay... (to Lisa) If you found those in Lori & Leni's room.... Oh boy will they flip out at you! I never wanted you to go this far, I swear! It's just Ronnie Anne gets judgy when there are people smarter than her... Young Ronnie Anne: I do not! Where did you get that idea from, Lincoln? Young Lisa: So you wouldn't had rejected me for being smarter than you? Young Ronnie Anne: Of course not! Ronnie Anne then left the house. Lori came in shortly after. Lisa was still furious at Lincoln. She was plotting something really good... She didn't know what, though... But she'll get him back. In present day: Hugh Jr: What did you plot on him, Mom? Alicia: Yeah! Lisa: Well, another tape sure will answer the question... Lisa pulled out another tape titled: The Cloned House! 30 years in the past: 2017 After the aftermath of Lincoln trying to change Lisa to impress Ronnie Anne, a young Lisa was in her "laboratory" working on a cloning machine. Young Lisa: This auta work, enough so I can clone the heck out of Lincoln, and scare him with a smarter version of himself! Lisa laughed maniacally. A young Lincoln walked by Lisa's room, whistling innocently. Lisa secretly chopped a piece of hair off Lincoln and put it in her DNA sampler part of the cloning machine. It read: Lincoln Loud. Will become a clone in... 5.. 4... It continued to count down. Lisa laughed maniacally as her plan was working. Then the clone popped out. It still looked like Lincoln, with the white hair and bucked teeth... But something was different. Lisa had programmed him to have similar colors to what Lisa normally wears, herself. And with glasses. Young Lisa: Eeeexelent! Lincoln clone: E=mc2! Young Lisa: It's ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lisa laughed evilly. Young Lisa: Now I want you to go to the shoe closet on the right of my room, and go inside his bed. Lincoln clone: On it! Just then, the clone went to Lincoln's room. The original Lincoln came in his room shortly after to get a walkie talkie to contact Clyde with. Just then, Lisa's clone came up and startled him. Lisa could hear a girlish scream coming from Lincoln's room. The clone came heading to Lisa's room with an evil smirk. He high-fived Lisa. Young Lisa: Mission accomplished. Now to get some dirt on Lola.... Lincoln clone: On it! He brought Lola down to Lisa's room. Young Lisa: As you may know, I made a clone... But if your small brain processes it as something bad, and decides to tattle.... Well. I can't let that happen... Young Lola: But Lisa, I... Young Lisa: No times for apologies. Now spit in this cup... Young Lola: Ew. But why? Young Lisa: Just do it... Lola spat into Lisa's cup. Lisa smirked. Young Lisa: Eeexelent... Then the Lincoln clone showed Lola out. Lincoln clone: What are you going to do with Lola's spit? Young Lisa: You'll see.... She then put the cup of spit inside of her cloning machine. It read: Lola Loud... Will become a clone in 5.. 4.. 3.. As it finished counting down, the Lola clone came out. It was identical to Lola, same long blonde hair and perky smile, yet it wore a magenta dress with green gloves and a green sash. She also had glasses on. Lisa maniacally laughed. Young Lisa: Eeeeexellent! Lincoln clone: And soon your clones will take over the world! Young Lisa: I was thinking the universe... Young Lisa: Now, clone Lola, I need you to go into Lola's room and scare her. Lola clone: Yes master... Young Lisa: She called me master! That's sooooo cute! The Lola clone went into Lola and Lana's room. Lola was having a tea party with Lana and her stuffed animals. Young Lana: Are you sure I have to wear this tiara? Young Lola: Yes! Now be quiet and have some tea! The Lola clone entered the tea party. Lola clone: More tea, ME! Lisa heard Lola's high pitched girly scream. Lisa maniacally laughed. Young Lisa: Mission accomplished! In present day: Hugh Jr: Sooooo... That's it of the tape? Alicia: Yeah! Did you clone your other siblings or was Lola and Lincoln it? Lisa: Well, the thing was I was aiming to get back at Lincoln... Lola tattled on me MULTIPLE times, so I cloned her as well... To get her back from tattling on me... I never felt the need to clone my other siblings... But I did... Lily was keeping me up from her crying, so I cloned her, Lana was being her gross self at the dinner table, so I cloned her, Lucy was hogging the TV with her stupid Twilight films, so I cloned her, Lynn pushed me when practicing for wrestling, so I cloned her, Luan was saying cheesy puns, so I cloned her, Luna was playing guitar in my ear, giving me tinnitus, so I cloned her, Leni was being her usual ditzy self, so I cloned her, and LORI refused to take me to a science museum, so I cloned her... I even cloned Clyde when he blatantly ignored my question about his dads to talk to Lori... Hugh Jr: I wanna be just like you when I grow up! Lisa: Though this happened when I was only four... You can do something just as impressive now... Just if you put your mind to things.. You can rule the universe! Alicia: Yeeaah... About that... I think dad wants us to clean the kitchen... I'll see you... Hugh Jr: And I have to do some work in my room... Lisa: Ahhh... I'll just relax and watch some more tapes. Category:Blog posts